particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Madeleine Bassett
The Right Honourable Madeleine Hildegard Bassett, born 19th of November 3931 in Fort William, Holy Luthori Empire is a politician for the Liberal Alliance. Background Born to a Baronet Bank Manager and a Baroness Doctor and with four siblings, Bassett had a very convenient childhood and youth in a typical upper middle class family in Fort William's better streets. Her father owned a Bank and she began work there as a part-time receptionist at the age of 16. She studied four years of Business and Economics at the Adlerberg School of Economics and started as a Junior Bank Clerk at her father's Bank in 3953. The year before she had engaged in "Liberal Students", the Student Wing of Liberal Alliance and in 3953 she surprisinly made it into parliament. Member of the Diet and Minister In 3953 she was elected as MD and she held a low profile, keeping tight to the social liberal leader in the Parliamentary Group: Jessica Wick. Partyleader Sophia Lancaster soon discovered her potential and thought a Baroness could be useful in dodging criticism from the more traditional parts of the party. Bassett soon made herself a name in the Taxation Issues of the 3950's. In 3956 she was surprisinly made Minister of Education and Culture in the big coalition cabinet. When the LA was left outside the Cabinet after the 3963 election Bassett regrouped in the Diet. But the LA failed to win any further mandates in the two coming elections. However they decided to support a centre-left coalition in front of a centre-right dito which infuriated the party right. This choice and the three bad elections the last year meant that the ground shook for Partyleader Lancaster. Minister of Internal Affairs The National Board wanted to teach Lancaster a lesson after the three bad elections in a row. Even if the second and third elections had been hard to foreseen and prepare for, the inability to take advantage of a a few right wing party disbandment was heavily critizised. But what infuriated many of the right wing members of the National Board was the coalition with the socialists. Lancaster was forbidden to take the Post of Vice Chancellor and Minister of Internal Affairs in the Cabinet but was compliant with a post of Minister of Foreign Affairs. However the Board preferred Basset as she was a Baroness and a typical LA-supporter. Partyleader After an ok election by Sophia Lancaster in 3967 she felt that it was time for her to step down. Bassett was the most outspoken Heir and she won against the more conservative candidate Philip van Ginzen, 46. She won with numbers 122 - 77. As she already was Minister of Internal Affairs she was seen as Vice Chancellor of the Empire. She told the party that she would'nt change anything in policies compared with Lancaster. However the national papers noticed a slight orientation to the right flanc the coming years. During many years an internal opposition against her grew stronger where white liberals (liberal conservatives) streamed to the party and became members. This made the old white faction stronger and they plotted against her. The Republic During the 3970's several republican parties gained seats and forced through a republican constitution. The Emperor abdicated and Luthori became a republic. During some time, Bassett was the only monarchistic leader in Luthori. That meant the party gained massive support in the 3972 election where they gained 7%. However this was'nt enough to stop the republican reforms. The liberal conservative faction in the LA critizised Bassett for beeeing too lame against the dissidents and she had a hard time holding the party together during 3972-3975. However, in 3974 she managed to become Chancellor of Luthori. That was the first time since the 3920's a liberal had won the Head of Government post. Chancellor of the United Commonwealth of Luthori After the very good election of 3974 Bassett was made Chancellor of the Commonwealth, the constitution she had been against. Her gained votes in the election was much due to her strong opposition against the republic order. The period from 3974 was very unruly with communistic paramilitaries patroling some industrial areas and smaller villages. In springtime 3976 she proposed a National Security act for the House of Commons to take a vote on. This Proposal included a curfew, a ban of paramilitaries as well as strenghtening the authority for the military in domestic issues. In the 3978 election, the left wing made gains and the LA dropped 28 seats. Bassett was threatened by conservative movements in the party but could defend herself against the board. She was safe for the moment. Many thought that the fact that she made it to become Chancellor muffled the anger among the National Board members. Bad election and Vice Chancellor After the bad election of 3978 where the LA dropped down to 13,3% Bassett was appointed to Vice Chancellor by the social democratic new Head of Government. Also, party veteran Arthur Whitaker and the Parliamentary Group Leader Roscoe W Chandler was appointed as Minister of Finance, and Education and Culture. Chandler was replaced by Denice Rittenhouse as Group Leader. He was very popular among the more conservative factions in the party and perhaps a favourite for succeeding Bassett in the future. Basset stepped down as partyleader in 3982 and was replaced by Chandler. Aged 51 she retired as Partyleader but remained as Member of Parliament. In the 3986 Election she stood for Imperial Viceroy, Head of State, but came second after James Yodukan-Varsong. Imperial Viceroy A snap Election was held in 3897 which meant that the Liberal Alliance became largest party for the first time in 155 years of Luthorian politics. Partyleader Chandler held his cabinet together but Basset won the Imperial Viceroy Election with 66% against 34% for the socialistic Runner-up. She already stood the Emperor close and with the Trinity; Emperor- Imperial Viceroy - Imperial Chancellor, Luthorian politics stood on solid ground once more. After the Royalist Coalition choosed to once again endorse the NRP, Basset was made Ambassador in Hutori.